<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sin by newmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988448">Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons'>newmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, LGBT, Romance, Widowtracer, queer, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoons/pseuds/newmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Oxton x Widowmaker, Lena Oxton/Amélie Lacroix, Lena Oxton/Widowmaker, Tracer X Widowmaker, Tracer/Widowmaker, Widowmaker x Lena Oxton, Widowmaker/Lena Oxton, Widowmaker/Tracer, Widowtracer - Relationship, amelia lacroix/lena oxton, amelie lacroix x lena oxton, lena oxton x amelie lacroix, widowmaker x tracer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Widowmaker had nothing, Lena had everything to lose. The assassin was sin come alive, what could ruin her more? She was beauty at midnight, when she looked into the moonlight; there was nothing, nothing, nothing but pain in those frighteningly clear golden eyes, and nothing but loss in those dark tresses.</p><p>Lena had never seen anything more dangerous than a broken woman at the witching hour. Her eyes had flashed with a decision that was so much more than she could ever understand- oh, they were dreadful; oh, such a shame. They could say what they wanted, but what risk was more beautiful than a woman? Lena’s lips parted at her sight, but knew she could not romanticize her hurt. She deserved better, if Lena would ever be a choice.</p><p>Lena thought she could love Widowmaker until the say she died- whether at the other’s hand or not. Likely. Death was nothing but a dead weight hanging off of her shoulder- wouldn’t they all meet their demise one way or another? She had certainly accepted her own mortality when she’d joined Overwatch. She guessed she just never thought she’d love the detriment.</p><p>Only after dark was Widowmaker a weapon, but that was the only way Lena knew her intimately: the dark could hide many things, and she supposed the shroud was easier to wear in their bed than vulnerability. It could hide so many things, like the tears that spilled from eyes closed tight against inevitable truth, or the way Widowmaker didn’t want to- but did- look at her. Lena always wanted to ask if it was worth it, but she knew better. The assassin was a calculated woman, and she knew her risks.</p><p>She had decided Lena was one of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>